djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheev Palpatine
Sheev Palpatine, secretly known as''' Darth Sidious', was a Force-sensitive Human male who was Dark Lord of the Sith and later Galactic Emperor ruling the galaxy from the fall of the Galactic Republic to the rise of the Galactic Empire. Rising to power in the Galactic Senate as Senator Sheev Palpatine, he was elected to the office of Supreme Chancellor during the Naboo Crisis and, during the Clone Wars, accumulated wartime powers in the name of security. As Emperor, he dropped the facade of Palpatine, no longer needing to cultivate two identities, and henceforth ruled as Darth Sidious in thought and action. His machinations brought an end to the last era of peace in galactic history, replaced a millennium of democracy with control through cruelty and fear, and restored the Sith to power through the destruction of the Jedi Order. He was eventually killed by his apprentice, Darth Vader, on the Second Death Star during the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY. '''Biography' Joining the Sith Naboo Crisis Separatist Movement Clone Wars Five Hundred and First Palpatine ordered the creation of the 501st Legion in secret, and clones who performed with excellence during the First Battle of Geonosis were taken back to Coruscant for advanced training before the legion was presented to Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. Sovereigns He also secretly issued an order to create the 257th Sovereign Battalion, a unit in the Grand Army's Special Operations Brigade that was meant to act as a group of agents, infiltrators and secret police who would serve his bidding. Under the facade of being a rear-line defense unit, they had more personnel than the average battalion and a number of their agents were placed within other clone units. Guardsman Hell When a Force-sensitive human volunteer named Walker showed combat prowess as a Republic Commando, Sheev had him conscripted into the Red Guard. Walker renamed himself to "Hell", and reconditioned to fit his new role. Huskies An order that he publicly issued resulted in the creation of the 118th Arctic Huskies Corps, a unit capable of operating in arctic environments throughout the Galaxy. Pong Krell Sheev was aware of how the Dark Side was brewing within Pong Krell, and was content to allow the Jedi to wreak havoc among Republic forces until he destroyed himself. High Command As Supreme Chancellor and the supreme commander of the Grand Army, Sheev and Republic High Command coordinated the war effort. Several high-ranking generals recommended invading key Separatist strongholds to smash the Confederate war effort, but the chancellor ignored their advice, claiming that such attacks, though effective, would be far too brutal. Mustafar When travelling en-route to Mustafar via his shuttle, Palpatine sensed Padme's brokenness and used a Force technique to transfer some of her life force into Skywalker so that he would survive until the Sith Lord had reached him. Imperial Expansion "The Empire has existed for nineteen years but stands poised to reign for a thousand more. The shift from a Republic to an Empire represents a transfer of power unprecedented in the history of the galaxy, but the Republic could not continue and its people were desperate. When the assembled politicians of the Republic refused to choose between success and ruin, I made the choice for them. We have achieved glory in unification. Under the Empire we celebrate one ruler, one code of law, one common tongue, and one education in social progress. And the Empire has no tolerance for those who would disrupt this unity. Violence must be met with violence. It is the only language understood by rebels and traitors." - Emperor Sheev Palpatine Emperor Palpatine personally interrogated at least one of the Jedi captured during the Jedi Purge. Imperial Entourage Darth Vader became Palpatine's apprentice and personal enforcer. Ennix Devian was selected by Darth Vader to be Palpatine's private hitman and assassin. He was nicknamed "Palpatine's Kaarenth Impaler". --------------- Darth Sidious gave the deceased Padme Amidala's starship to Darth Vader. Following the conclusion of the Great Jedi Purge, Darth Vader requested a world of his own. Palpatine offered him Naboo and Tatooine, but Vader instead desired Mustafar. Palpatine gifted the helmet of Lord Momin, an ancient Sith architect, to Vader also. Vader used the helmet and Momin's spirit to raise up a fortress on Mustafar, Bast Castle, before trying to destroy him. Vader crushed Momin completely. "If you do your work properly, you will never lack for people who wish you were dead. It is the price of power, and also the joy. Your enemies will be numberless, infinite." - Emperor Palpatine to Darth VaderCategory:Sheev Palpatine Category:Sith Category:Dark Side Category:Force Sensitive Category:Human Category:Character Category:Galactic Empire Category:Supreme Chancellor Category:Galactic Emperor Category:Sith Lord Category:Order of the Sith Lords Category:Dark Lord of the Sith